The present invention relates to a reinforcing sleeve made of plastic or the like for the ends of hard-paper reel cores or the like, which form the support cores for wound materials such as paper, foils, textiles, etc., comprising a collar to be placed against one of the end faces of the hard-paper reel core, and a radial hollow projection for seating a driver means, said projection being located at the outer periphery of the reinforcing sleeve and at the collar.
Such a reinforcing sleeve is known from German Gebrauchsmuster Pat. No. 77 21 797. This sleeve serves to reinforce reel cores made of hard paper or similar materials at their ends that are compatible with the so-called spindleless tensioning systems. It must be considered in this respect that in the case of sudden immobilization of equipment, heavy reels--the weights of which may be a ton or more for each--are slowed down by means of their axles, so that the ends of the hard-paper reel cores resting on the two spindles of the tensioning system are subjected to substantial loads. Provided the braking cams of the tensioning equipment are at a normal height between 8 and 12 mm, the above-discussed reinforcing sleeves satisfactorily fill their roles. If, on the other hand, braking cams are used in such tensioning equipment with the height or radial size--determined by the previous sleeves--being appreciably less and amounting only to about 3 mm, then there is the danger that when slowing down heavy reels, the braking cams will pierce the reinforcing sleeves by their spindles.
The present invention, therefore, addresses the problem of remedying the above drawback while retaining the great advantages of such reinforcing sleeves, so that they can fill the intended function satisfactorily when used with tensioning equipment of which the braking cams or drivers are only of slight elevation or radial size, such as is adequate for steel reel cores.